


Pokemon Go

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [36]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Multi, Texting, it's not an alternate universe what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>more like HUNKules: lafayette is home</p><p>more like HUNKules: covered in sweat??</p><p>laf: I went pokehunting</p><p>little lion: without me??</p><p>laf: I went running while pokehunting</p><p>little lion: hard pass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go

**Author's Note:**

> is pokehunting a word?? who knows

**laf** : so,,,  
  
**laf** : pokemon go  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm listening  
  
**laf** : we should do it  
  
**laf** : partly bc poKEMON  
  
**laf** : other part bc my calves are starting to lose definition and I'm afraid for them  
  
**little lion** : okay first of all  
  
**little lion** : no  
  
**little lion** : second of all as someone who stares at your legs a lot bc I love them and they are beautiful  
  
**little lion** : you're lying to me  
  
**laf** : I'm nOT  
  
**laf** : AND WHY N OT  
  
**laf** : CUR NON  
  
**little lion** : I AM SWEATY E N O U G H  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah it's a no from me too sorry ily  
  
**laf** : this is how I know that love is dead  
  
**laf** : W H Y  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk I was pokemon A F as a child but like now soz no  
  
**johnn** : I don't want to walk places with you  
  
**laf** : JOHN  
  
**johnn** : I AM VERY SMOL AND YOU HAVE VERY NICE AND LONG LEGS THAT WILL LEAVE ME TO DIE  
  
**laf** : I WOULD NEVER  
  
**johnn** : ITS A CHANCE I CAN'T TAKE  
  
**laf** : BABE  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : update: I have forced alex to do this with me  
  
**little lion** : I am the sweatiest human being on the planet as of right now  
  
**laf** : it's karma bc you picked valor  
  
**little lion** : fuqq you valor looked like the most rad one  
  
**laf** : no iT DIDNT  
  
**johnn** : isn't valor the self proclaimed gryffindor team??  
  
**little lion** : I'm slytherin so back it tf up hunty  
  
**little lion** : ALSO YOU'RE THE GRYFFINDOR IN THIS FAMILY  
  
**johnn** : ANYWAY  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wait what team did laf pick  
  
**laf** : I picked mystic because I have class  
  
**laf** : and style  
  
**laf** : and mORALS  
  
**little lion** : THIS IS BULLYING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also where are you  
  
**laf** : oh yeah that  
  
**laf** : we're really fucking lost  
  
**little lion** : we passed your studio twenty minutes ago but that was TWENTY MINUTES AGO so like we really could be anywhere  
  
**more like HUNKules** : how are you two engaged  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why am I one of the people you're engaged to  
  
**little lion** : on the bright side there's like four pokestops here so :/// we're good for like two minutes  
  
**more like HUNKules** : whY DIDNT YOU JUST TAKE THE CAR  
  
**laf** : ~~~new experiences~~~  
  
**little lion** : last time you said that we had to buy a new bed frame  
  
**laf** : yknow  
  
**laf** : I just wanted to live my life and catch like roughly 2000 magikarp but nO  
  
**laf** : I CONTINUE TO BE STABBED TO DEATH BY MY OWN BOYFRIEND  
  
**little lion** : babe??  
  
**laf** : hold me  
  
**little lion** : okay??  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : IM WHEEZING  
  
**johnn** : ??¿¿  
  
**little lion** : WHY DOES THIS ONLY EVER HAPPEN WHEN IM ALONE WITH LAF IN PUBLIC  
  
**johnn** : ? ? ¿ ¿  
  
**little lion** : A BOY COMES UP TO LAF  
  
**little lion** : GOES "DO YOU WANT TO BATTLE? MY BALLS ARE READY"  
  
**johnn** : FUCKING NO  
  
**little lion** : I CHOKED  
  
**little lion** : LAFAYETTE JUST KIND OF STARED AT HIM AND THEN THEY GO "honey,,,,you couldn't pay me to fuck you,,,," TO WHICH I SIGH FROM THE BOTTOM  OF MY HEART BC I DONT FUCKIN DESERVE IT  
  
**little lion** : THE BOY JUST KIND OF LOOKS AT THEM AND THEN THEY GO "you're sassy,,,I like that" AND AT THIS POINT IM JUST WAITING FOR DEATH  
  
**little lion** : LAFAYETTE GOES "so do all three of my boyfriends" AND IM LITERALLY JUST STANDING BEHIND THEM SCREAMING INTO THEIR BACK  
  
**johnn** : so many people flirt with lafayette what the fuck  
  
**little lion** : can you blame them  
  
**johnn** : lmao no  
  
**little lion** : HE PROPOSED A THREESOME I WANT TO DIE SO FUFKXCKJKLFGNLKFSJGLKJGLKDG  
  
**johnn** : SCREAMS  
  
**little lion** : IM CRYIN SO HARD JOHN WHERE AR E YOU  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES IS DRIVING I DON'T HAVE CONTROL  
  
**johnn** : OKAY WE SEE YOU WE'RE HERE WE'RE HERE  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : honestly he wasn't that ugly I probably would have  
  
**little lion** : first of all he was wearing meggings which hide nothing  
  
**little lion** : he wasn't that impressive  
  
**johnn** : what the fuck  
  
**little lion** : not to mention I would have actually killed you if you slept with a guy whose first words to you were basically "wanna fight?? and also suck my dick??" like are you kidding  
  
**johnn** : whY ARE YOU SO OKAY WITH THIS  
  
**little lion** : oh I'm nOT I WOULD HAVE KILLED LAFAYETTE FOR SLEEPING WITH HIM NO MATTER WHAT PICK UP LINE HE SAID TO THEM  
  
**laf** : as if I'd ever cheat on you three  
  
**little lion** : ily  
  
**laf** : ily  
  
**john** : ily @ both of you  
  
**little lion** : ily @herc  
  
**laf** : ILY @HERC  
  
**johnn** : ILY @HERC  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you guys too  
  
**little lion** : <3 <3 <3  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also I downloaded it  
  
**laf** : yay!!!  
  
**laf** : whAT HAVE YOU CAUGHT SO FAR  
  
**little lion** : WHO DID YOU PICK AS YOUR STARTER  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bulbasaur bc he's cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and I have four zubats and they're all named after us and then I have two rat fuck things and they're less cool but I love them anyway  
  
**little lion** : ugh you're so cute I love you  
  
**more like HUNKules** : love you too??  
  
**laf** : what are the ratattas' names  
  
**more like HUNKules** : "rat fuq" and "anger ratt"  
  
**little lion** : I love you sO MUCH  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ALEX  
  
**little lion** : I JUST BURST INTO TEARS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : DEAR L O R D  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : where is lafayette  
  
**little lion** : where are you  
  
**johnn** : in the shower w/ herc  
  
**little lion** : why do you have your phone in the shower  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,this isn't about me  
  
**little lion** : idk where lafayette is  
  
**little lion** : they called me a little while ago and told me that if they died catching a poliwag that I get their shampoo  
  
**johnn** : that's worrying  
  
**little lion** : I know but before I could say anything they hung up??  
  
**johnn** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : lafayette is home  
  
**more like HUNKules** : covered in sweat??  
  
**laf** : I went pokehunting  
  
**little lion** : without me??  
  
**laf** : I went running while pokehunting  
  
**little lion** : hard pass  
  
**laf** : thought so  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they just dumped out their fancy work clothes and twelve empty water bottles onto the coffee table out of a backpack that I have never seen before  
  
**laf** : I got a keychain from a woman who passed me and I can't find it!!  
  
**laf** : nvm I found it  
  
**johnn** : what does it look like  
  
**laf** : it has weedle on it and he's got sunglasses and it says "420 blaze" on the bottom of it  
  
**little lion** : ME  
  
**johnn** : SAME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RT  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : !!LAF!!  
  
**laf** : !!WHAT!!  
  
**little lion** : aM I ALLOWED TO OPEN THIS PACKAGE ADRESSED TO YOU  
  
**laf** : WHY DO YOU WANT TO  
  
**little lion** : ITS CARDBOARD DAY FOR RECYCLING AND THE BINS ARE ALREADY DOWN HERE  
  
**laf** : OH THEN YEAH  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : update: WHY  
  
**laf** : WE'RE GONNA LOOK SO FUCKIN RAD ALEX  
  
**little lion** : I CANT ROCK THIS  
  
**laf** : OKAY HANNAH MONTANA THATS A LIE  
  
**little lion** : THAT DOESNT MAKE SENSE BUT OKAY  
  
**laf** : YOURE GONNA LOOK CUTE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WHAT'S HAPPENING  
  
**little lion** : LAFAYETTE BOUGHT US ALL HEADBANDS THAT MATCH UP WITH OUR POKEMON TEAMS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ME AND JOHN DONT EVEN HAVE TEAMS YET  
  
**johnn** : F A L S E  
  
**johnn** : I CHOSE INSTINCT  
  
**little lion** : OUR FAMILY HAS BEEN DIVIDED  
  
**laf** : I ALSO BOUGHT TWO OF EACH COLOR SO NO NEED TO WORRY MY DEAR BOYFRIENDS  
  
**johnn** : lafayette is so smart I love them  
  
**laf** : STOP IT  
  
**laf:** ALSO NOT REALLY  
  
**little lion** : me too  
  
**more like HUNKules** : same  
  
**laf** : NO  
  
**little lion** : iTS NOT OUR FAULT THAT YOU'RE AMAZING AND WE LOVE YOU  
  
**laf** : BLOCKED  
  
**laf** : REPORTED  
  
**laf** : DIVORCED  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : MAGNEMITE MAGNEMITE MAGNEMITE  
  
**little lion** : WHERE  
  
**johnn** : NEAR GWASH'S OFFICE  
  
**little lion** : SWEATING  
  
**johnn** : UPDATE: JEFFERSON IS ALREADY HERE  
  
**johnn** : HES SQUATTING ON THE FLOOR  
  
**johnn** : JMADS IS TURNED AWAY FROM HIM WITH HIS ARMS CROSSED  
  
**johnn** : I THINK HE'S THE LOOKOUT  
  
**little lion** : WHY  
  
**johnn** : HE HAS SUNGLASSES ON AND HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S WATCHING FOR PEOPLE  
  
**little lion** : GWASH IS AT LUNCH THATS WHY  
  
**johnn** : I WAS JUST ALMOST A T T A C K E D  
  
**little lion** : WHAT  
  
**johnn** : JMADS LIKE JUMPED WHEN I SAW HIM AND WENT TO GRAB ME BUT I DODGED IT LAST MINUTE  
  
**little lion** : is james madison is the reason you have a pocket knife in your suit jacket ?  
  
**johnn** : WELL NOW HE IS  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : HA I GOT THE MAGNEMITE  
  
**laf** : I ALSO EVOLVED MY WEEDLE SO YAY!! I HAVE A BUSINESS KAKUNA NOW!!! FANCY FUQQER HAS A TIE  
  
**johnn** : I ALSO GOT THE MAGNEMITE AND THEN ME AND ALEX WATCHED TJEFFS WASTE 13 POKEBALLS ON IT  
  
**laf** : I BOLTED AS SOON AS I GOT THERE I HAD TO  
  
**johnn** : oH WE ALL ALMOST GOT CAUGHT IF IT WASNT FOR JMADS SAVING OUR ASSES AND AND ALL FOUR OF US ESCAPING THROUGH THE EMERGENCY EXIT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : that must've looked weird  
  
**johnn** : ?  
  
**more like HUNKules** : bc,,,,it was you, alex, tjeffs, and jmads  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but at first glance it just looks like the four of us  
  
**johnn** : oh my god  
  
**laf** : do you think we could like commit identity theft  
  
**laf** : nobody would ever know  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we could be like bonnie and clyde  
  
**laf** : I'm for it  
  
**johnn** : yOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO BECOME BANK ROBBERS  
  
**johnn** : NOT WITHOUT US  
  
**little lion** : yeah!!  
  
**laf** : you two could drive the getaway car  
  
**johnn** : we would be awful at that  
  
**little lion** : like you two would be holding people at gun point and we'd just be,,,,,making out probably  
  
**johnn** : and then you'd be like !!!fucking drive!!! and I'd have to like,,,come back to earth first  
  
**laf** : okay so that rules out bank robbers as our future careers  
  
**little lion** : yeah  
  
**johnn** : sadly  
  
**more like HUNKules** : afraid so  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : WE LOOK SO CUTE!!  
  
**little lion** : IM GOING TO CRY YOU'RE BOTH SO ADORABLE  
  
**johnn** : !!WE'RE ALL SO CUTE!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I want a bandana :^((((  
  
**laf** : YOU GOTTA WALK FOR IT BABE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : uGHGHHGHGH F IN E  
  
**laf** : YAY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : the things I do for love and cool headgear  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM TEAM INSTINCT  
  
**johnn** : IM SO PROUD  
  
**laf** : IM OFFENDED  
  
**little lion** : I WOULD BE BUT HERCULES LOOKS SO FUCKING PRETTY IN YELLOW  
  
**little lion** : LIKE S O PRETTY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why is that your brightside  
  
**little lion** : bc I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab  
  
**johnn** : he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag  
  
**laf** : now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick  
  
**little lion** : and it's all in my head but she's touching his  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : dick. she was touching his dick. he says chest but he means dick but I don't know why she's doing that bc she's calling the cab and also taking a drag so she already has two things on her agenda and now she's adding handjobs like I understand it's what she does but like come on your boyfriend is right there and his stomach is sick and you're doing this and just crushing him  
  
**little lion** : he takes off her dress now  
  
**johnn** : let me goooOoOoOoO  
  
**laf** : and I just can't look  
  
**little lion** : it's killing mEEEEE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : S T OP  
  
**johnn** : cause I'm mr. brightside  
  
**more like HUNKules:** how do I delete other people from the face of the planet  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : my legs hURT SO BAD  
  
**johnn** : YOU CAN SPEAK WE ARE ALL RIGHT HERE  
  
**little lion** : but my mouth is like on this pillow and I don't wanna move bc it hurts  
  
**more like HUNKules** : who's lying on top of my back  
  
**johnn** : lafayette  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they're like tracing things  
  
**johnn** : I know I'm watching them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do you know what they're writing  
  
**johnn** : no  
  
**johnn** : it looks cute tho  
  
**more like HUNKules** : do you think they're like,,,,,,used to the muscle soreness  
  
**laf** : I'm not but I know how to handle it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : what were you drawing on my back  
  
**laf** : idk just random shapes it's fun  
  
**more like HUNKules** : okay but why me  
  
**laf** : bc I love you and you have nice back muscles  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my lil heart is crying  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : listen okay I love you all and you are all super hot and pretty or whatever but I am sORE and nOt in the gOOD WAY so either gO IN THE LIVING ROOM or go tO BED NEXT TO ME RIGHT NOW  
  
**little lion** : YOUR CHOICE  
  
**laf** : getting off of hercules and next to alex  
  
**johnn** : going tf to bed  
  
**more like HUNKules** : gn  
  
**johnn** : gn  
  
**laf** : gn  
  
**little lion** : what part of being banished to the living room did you nOt heAR

**Author's Note:**

> P O K E M O N G O


End file.
